Chewing gums comprise many ingredients, including sweeteners. Sweeteners suitable for chewing gums include both natural and artificial sweeteners. Recently, high-intensity sweeteners have been the focus of investigation for use in chewing gum.
High-intensity sweeteners may be hundreds of times sweeter than natural sweeteners such as sucrose and glucose. High-intensity sweeteners of recent interest include aspartame, acesulfame K, cyclamates, saccharin, and now sucralose. Sucralose is a new, high-intensity sweetener which is a tri-chlorinated sucrose derivative and is about 400-800 times sweeter than sucrose. Sucralose has been reported to be cheaper than aspartame and at least 3 times sweeter. Compared to some other high-intensity sweeteners, sucralose has a sweet taste more similar to sucrose. Chemically, sucralose is known as 4,1',6'-trichloro-4,1', 6'-trideoxy-galactosucrose, or alternatively 1,6'-dichloro-1,6-dideoxy-(.beta.)-D-fructofuranosyl 4-chloro-4-deoxy-(.alpha.)-D-galactopyranoside. The United States Food and Drug Administration is now considering sucralose as a food additive. The manufacturer of sucralose is Tate & Lyle, Inc. in the U.K. Sucralose is marketed in the United States by McNeil Specialty Products Co., Skillman, N.J. Its use to sweeten substances, including oral compositions, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,934 and 4,389,394, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The use of sucralose as an artificial sweetener is also disclosed in U.K. Patent Nos. 2,065,646; 2,065,648 and 2,153,651.
The use of sucralose in chewing gum has been disclosed in other patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,170 discloses sweetener mixtures for use in foods, beverages and pharmaceuticals but not specifically chewing gums. The mixtures are of sucralose and aspartame, saccharin, and acesulfame K. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,394 discloses the use of artificial sweeteners in chewing gum to prevent dental caries. Chlorinated sucrose derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,435,440; 4,549,013; and 4,612,373.
U.K. Patent No. 2,154,850 discloses beverages sweetened with sucralose and cyclamate (among others).
U.K. Patent No. 2,185,674 discloses combinations of thaumatin and sucralose (among others) to stimulate growth of farm animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,528 discloses co-dried sucralose and acid saccharin to prolong sweetness release.
One of the limitations of chewing gum is that the sweetness and flavor are rapidly lost during chewing. Thus, chewing gum producers are constantly trying to extend the time in which a consumer of chewing gum can enjoy its flavor and sweetness.
Patents disclose how a sweetener like aspartame can be physically modified to control the release rate in chewing gum.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,970 to Sharma et al. teaches a process for producing an agglomerated sweetener wherein the sweetener is dispersed in a hydrophobic matrix consisting essentially of lecithin, a glyceride, and a fatty acid or wax having a melting point between 25 and 100.degree. C. The method disclosed uses a spray-congealing step to form the sweetener-containing matrix into droplets, followed by a fluid-bed second coating on the agglomerated particles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,769 and 4,386,106, both to Merrit et al., teach a two step process for preparing a delayed release flavorant for chewing gum. In this process, the flavorant is prepared in an emulsion with a hydrophilic matrix. The emulsion is dried and ground and the particles are then coated with a water-impermeable substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,687 to Sair et al. teaches a process for encasing an active ingredient to achieve gradual release of the ingredient in a product such as chewing gum. The method described involves adding the ingredient to an encapsulating material in the form of a viscous paste. High-shear mixing is used to achieve a homogeneous dispersion of the ingredient within the matrix, which is subsequently dried and ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,639 to Bahoshy et al. teaches a process of "fixing" aspartame by co-drying (by spray drying or fluid-bed coating) a solution containing aspartame and an encapsulating agent, such as gum arabic, to thereby surround and protect the aspartame in the gum during storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,004 to Cea et al. teaches a method of encapsulating aspartame with various solutions of encapsulating agents using various encapsulation techniques, such as spray drying, in order to increase the shelf-stability of the aspartame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,593 to Stroz et al. teaches a method for producing controlled release sweeteners for confections, such as chewing gum. The method taught therein involves the use of an insoluble fat material which is mix mulled with the sweetener.
PCT Publication WO90/07859 discloses a number of techniques, including encapsulation techniques, for delaying the release of sucralose from chewing gum. In example 18 of the publication, sucralose is mixed with polyvinyl acetate and the combined material is added to other gum base ingredients and made into gum.
It is known that the sweetness and flavor can be extended in chewing gum by using high levels of high intensity sweeteners such as aspartame. The extension properties of those sweeteners, however, are limited by their release characteristics during chewing of the gum. Providing a chewing gum having improved sweetness and flavor extension is one object of this invention.
Sucralose, when modified according to the present invention and incorporated into chewing gum, gives a chewing gum having a controlled-release sweetener. A higher quantity of sweetener can be used without resulting in excessive initial sweetness, but instead having a delayed sweetness release, giving a highly consumer-acceptable chewing gum product.